


大白熊和虎鲸的童话

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 大白熊和虎鲸的童话不定时更新





	1. 美男与野兽 上

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演  
绎

在一个月黑风高的夜晚，两名身穿黑色斗篷的路人路过一座城堡，城堡里面正在举行舞会庆祝王子殿下的十八岁生辰  
路人又饿又累的敲开了门，从门里走出了一个小个子  
“你们是？”  
“你好”走在前面的、稍微瘦一点的男人开口“我们是来旅行的人，但是不小心在森林里迷路了，可不可以让我们进去休息一下呢？等明天天亮了我们就会离开了”  
小个子皱着脸，似乎有些拿不定主意，回头高喊“爸比！有人要来住宿！”  
随着这声呼喊，从远处急急忙忙的跑来一个人，来人看了看他们两点点头“那你们进来吧，王子殿下正在举行舞会，不会介意的，而且你们长得好看，王子殿下就更不介意了”  
Off领着两人走进了城堡，城堡里很热闹，到处都是衣着华丽的人或跳舞或说话  
“Off，Gun，这两位是？”Alice是皇宫里的御用设计师，这会儿是看中了Off和Gun带进来的两个人，毕竟爱美之心人人有，而且对久了王子殿下那张脸，再好看也开始审美疲劳了  
“是来借住的人叫…你们叫什么名字啊？”  
“我叫Singto，他是Krist”  
“哦~今天是我们王子的生日，你们穿出这样可不行，走，我带你们去换身衣服～”说着，Alice向远处的Arm挥挥手，两人一人拉着一个笑嘻嘻的走进了衣帽间  
Off看着他们的背影摇摇头，唉，Alice又找到了新的芭比娃娃了  
“爸比～”被Gun的声音拉回思绪“王子殿下不见了～”  
眉头一皱，Off环绕四周，大殿上哪里还有今天的主角，只见Theniti忍着怒火往他们两的方向走过来，Gun早就躲到他背后了  
“姥姥……”  
“New这孩子又跑去哪里了？！”  
“我，我们现在就去找他！”Off一边回答一边拉着Gun往厨房的方向跑，不出意外，一拉开厨房门，就见到Podd和Earth手足无措的看着穿着华丽服装、蹲在地上拿着叉子嘴里还塞满了蛋糕的，我们国家最可爱的王子殿下  
“Off！”Earth像是看到救星一样，立刻委委屈屈的告状“我们拦不住王子殿下……”  
“第几块了？”Off问  
“是第二个蛋糕了”Podd扶额“再吃等一下就没有蛋糕可以拿出去宴客了”  
话题中心，我们的小王子还在抓紧时间往嘴里塞  
“好了啦！”Off抢走蛋糕递给Podd“走了走了，要出去了，姥姥要找人了！”  
“我再吃一口！”  
“不行！你看你的肉！”  
“嗷！那是肌肉！”  
“再这样吃下去没有公主愿意嫁给你了”  
“我又不需要娶公主！有Victor娶就好了！”  
“那也不是你放肆吃甜点的借口！”把人拉离开厨房，走到幕后“你今天就成年了，虽然不需要承担起继承皇位的责任，但是也要有王子的气度！”  
“你真的越来越像爸比了”  
“爸比不是你叫的！”  
“好好好”擦了擦嘴，整了整衣服，微微扬起嘴角“走吧”  
“这才对嘛”  
不过这形象也没维持多久——在见到桌上的华夫饼后  
Off扶额，看着周围宾客的见怪不怪，甚至还无比慈爱的眼神，对着旁边的Theniti说“姥姥，这样真的好吗？”  
“没关系，我的孩子就是该被宠着”  
……Fine  
那头的小王子在伸手准备把最后一个华夫收入囊中的时候，被人截胡了  
眼前的人手里也是拿着满满的甜品，目标同样放在最后一个华夫上  
眯了眯眼，谁也不放手  
“你是谁？我没见过你”  
“我叫Singto，是来城堡借宿的”  
“既然是借宿的，那就不要和主人抢这最后的华夫了”  
“作为主人难道不应该让着点客人吗？”  
“不行！谁都不能抢走我的甜点！”  
“既然如此，就别怪我了”  
“什么？”  
只见Singto从袖子里拿出了一根魔杖  
“不是吧……”小王子傻眼  
“作为城堡的主人，却连一块华夫都不愿意让给我，我要把你变成狮子”  
“等一下！”  
两人愣在原地，Krist匆匆忙忙的从远处跑来“不行！不可以变成狮子！”  
“为什么？”  
“你叫Singto，你把他变成狮子你想做什么？”  
“那好吧”Singto点点头，然后问眼前的New“那你想变成什么？”  
“我什么都不想变！我为什么要变！？我只是不想把甜点让出去为什么就要把我变成野兽？！”  
“因为这是剧情发展，只有这样你才能找到真爱”  
“什么？？？”  
“我帮你选好了，就变成北极熊吧，其他人都会变成家具，如果在玫瑰花瓣掉光前你不能得到真爱之吻你将永远被诅咒！”  
-  
“妈，我走咯”Tay一如既往的在早上离开家，前往镇上的图书馆准备换新的书，上次的佛法比想象中来得有趣，这次就换传统食谱好了～  
“小心啊，不要摔倒了”话音刚落，Godji就听到一阵kuangkuang声，扶额，这个儿子什么时候才能不被屋前的栏杆绊倒  
Tay站起来拍拍裤子“没事，妈，我先走了！”说着又被旁边的藤蔓挂住脚摔倒  
Godji张张嘴，看着Tay摆摆手“我很好！我可以自己站起来！”  
Godji看着这个儿子叹了口气，ssing跑上来看着哥哥的背影“妈，没事，哥哥不也挺好的”  
“你哥这样，谁愿意嫁给他呀…这个倒霉蛋”  
来到镇上的Tay朝水果店的Mook打了声招呼，朝面包店的nanon挥了挥手，最后被Oab拦了下来  
“Tay～”Oab朝Tay眨眨眼“有想我吗～”  
Tay看到他立刻护住脖子“没有没有”  
“嗷！怎么能不想我！我可是超想你的～”  
“Tay才不会想你”Oab被人用力一拉和Tay之间隔了一个Lee  
“早啊P’Tay”  
“Lee早”  
“今天又要去图书馆吗？”  
“嗯嗯”Tay说着，绕过了两人，往Leo的图书馆走，后面的两人又如同以往打打闹闹的谁也不让谁更靠近Tay  
“嗷，Tay又来了”  
“是啊P’Leo”  
“书都看完了？”  
“嗯，今天想要一本新的书，最好是传统食谱”  
“正好，我刚进了两本，拿去吧”  
得到了心仪的书，Tay告别了Leo回到家，得到了妈妈要出远门一趟的消息  
“可是听隔壁的Nicky说，他昨天夜观星象，今天下午可能有暴风雨哦，要不还是改一天去吧”  
“不行啊，一定要今天去拿才可以，你们放心吧，我会早点回来的”  
“好吧”  
-  
送完货的Godji看了看天，确实有点暗了，想抄近路回家却在森林里迷了路，兜兜转转的发现了一座城堡，在狂风暴雨中的城堡却没有想象中的阴暗，反而灯火通明的  
Godji试探着走进了城堡，推开大门，傻眼的看着满屋子会动的家具  
突然，时钟发出了尖叫“啊！有人！”  
瞬间，所有的家具都停下来了，以各种奇异的姿势  
Godji慢慢走进那个呐喊的时钟，缓缓伸手想要触碰，时钟却被旁边的烛台拉着往外移，即使是这样，他们也没改变自己搞笑的姿势，真的只是远离了Godji  
“好了好了孩子们，不用装了”茶壶说话了，声音还挺熟悉的  
Godji看着茶壶往自己身边蹦，看着他开口“没想到啊，Godji，再一次见面竟然会是这种情型”  
听到茶壶的声音，Godji在脑子里转了转“！！！Theniti！！？”  
“就是我啊姐妹～”  
“你不是去了一个城堡里照顾小王子了吗？怎么？？怎么变成一个茶壶了！！”  
“唉，这说来话长，你坐，我跟你说”  
Theniti情感丰富的语调外加旁边锅锅铲铲们适当的演绎，Godji终于明白是怎么回事了  
“所以，现在只有New王子得到真爱之吻，你们才能变回来？”  
“是啊～不过很可惜的是，小王子对于真爱之吻不感兴趣，觉得自己变成北极熊也挺可爱的反正不影响自己吃甜点，所以一点想要找真爱的冲动都没有”Theniti无奈“本来吧，偶尔也会路过一两个路人，我们都想着也许这个就是我们家王子的真爱呢，可每一个，每一个都被我们家王子捧着蛋糕的样子给迷成亲妈，个个月都来城堡给Newwiee送甜点，就是没有人给他送真爱”说到这，Theniti长吁一口气“我们也不抱希望了，就这样吧，也只能这样了”  
“你也不好做啊”Godji拍拍他的茶壶盖“不过，变成北极熊还吃这么多甜点不怕吗”  
“也没人管得住他啊”  
在大家都沉默的时候，Godji听到了有人呼喊的声音  
“这么晚了，又下着雨，谁会来啊”  
Godji跑上前打开门，竟然是自己家的大儿子  
“Tay！”  
“妈！”Tay跑上前“妈你没事吧我看你这么晚了还没回家我好担心啊我出来找你但是我又迷路了我不是故意的但是我看到了这座城堡我想你可能会在里面所以我来了还好我来了你真的在这里真的太好了妈那我们回去吧”  
Godji听着儿子又不受控制的Rap起来头都大了，连忙打住“TAYTAYTAY，你慢一点”说着，拉着Tay走进了城堡  
“你坐”拉着儿子坐到了椅子上，旁边的衣柜立刻上前给他送了一条毛巾  
Tay接过毛巾“谢谢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
“儿子儿子儿子”Godji拉住跌倒在地的儿子“别怕别怕”  
“天啊这个柜子会动妈你看到了吗这个柜子会动好神奇啊是怎么做到的谁做出来的这个太厉害了妈你看到了吗他刚刚给我递毛巾啊真的太厉害了”  
“我看到了看到了”  
随即，Tay又看到了从厨房里滑出来的餐车稳稳的停在他面前  
“哇哇哇哇哇哇妈妈妈妈这个这个这个你看到了吗这个餐车他会自己动还会自己停好厉害啊跟那个衣柜一样厉害是不是一套的这个在书上都没有提过怎么做的好厉害啊是谁做的好想学啊”  
等Tay彻底冷静下来后，Godji就跟他说了这其中的缘故  
“啊…那个王子好可怜啊”  
“可怜的是我们”烛台开口“他一点想要变成人的想法都没有，可是我不想一直是个烛台啊”  
“呃，你是？”  
“我叫Off，是城堡里的管家”  
“哦哦你好Off”  
“爸比，这也不能勉强嘛”闹钟开口“毕竟世界那么大，能遇上真爱的几率太小了～不是谁都能像Gun一样幸运遇上爸比的～”  
“哦～我的宝宝～”  
Tay傻眼的看着烛台把闹钟抱在怀里抚摸，一时之间接收这样「跨物种」的相爱还是需要时间消化的，这场面太震撼  
“P’Podd！Newwiee想吃蛋糕～”伴随着这句话，Tay看到楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳的跑下来一个全身有着雪白绒毛，手上还拿着一个小罐子的北极熊，是真的北极熊，一个会说话的北极熊  
Godji终于理解那些女孩子的心了，看到这样一个可爱的毛茸茸的抱着罐子一脸委委屈屈的北极熊，谁能不变成亲妈呢  
“他们是谁？”北…New站在楼梯口，看着突然多出来的陌生人  
“他们是我的朋友”Theniti跳到餐车上，指挥Earth往New的方向滑“那位是Godji，那位是Godji的大儿子Tay”  
“哦……”New歪歪头对着他们笑了笑“你们好呀，我叫New”  
妈妈咪呀，小心脏受不了了  
在他们当机时候，New弯下腰对着Earth问“Earth，今天P’Podd准备好下午茶了吗？”  
“殿下，P’Podd还没来得及做呢，今天下雨，做蜂蜜蛋糕的蜂蜜还没来得及采，只能明天了”  
“啊……”New失落的垂下头“可是我饿”  
“殿下今天中午才吃了华夫饼不是吗”  
“可是我饿”  
“殿下刚刚才吃了苹果布丁”  
“可是我饿”  
“好吧，我知道P’Podd还剩下一些蜂蜜在柜子里，应该可以熬到晚饭了”  
“好～”  
New立刻高高兴兴的跟着Earth走，还嫌Earth滑得慢小跑着推着他往厨房跑  
“Godji夫人，不介意的话今天晚上在城堡里吃晚饭吧，等这个恶劣的天气过了再回家吧”  
“诶好啊，Tay？”  
Godji看着自家儿子望着New蹦蹦跳跳的背影发愣的样子，一丝了然于心中  
“Tay？”  
“啊？”  
“我们今晚就留下来吧”  
“哦..好”


	2. 美男与野兽 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大白熊和虎鲸的童话  
> 不定时更新

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“没有主食吗？”Tay看着一盘盘食物自己长腿走上桌子的时候眼睛都在放光，但是很快就皱起眉头来，因为，没有一盘是主食，大部分都是甜点，偶尔穿插着一些炸物  
“呃，我可以叫P’Podd做”Earth刚好滑到Tay身边给他上果汁“因为王子殿下不喜欢吃主食，所以城堡不怎么弄主食”  
“吃这个啊”New听到他们的话，指挥着装着三明治的盘子走去Tay那里“呐，主食”  
“三明治不是主食！”Tay不赞同的看着北极熊“一定要吃饭才行”  
“鹅不哼花～”把华夫饼塞得满嘴都是的北极熊模模糊糊的说出一句话惹得全场物件满头问号  
“不喜欢也要吃啊！”Tay反驳  
全场物件又扭头看向那个一脸不同意的人：你竟然听懂了？  
“不喜欢就吃不了！”吞下去的New伸手准备吃新出炉的抹茶蛋糕  
“不行！这样对身体不好！”Tay手比嘴快，已经把蛋糕拿走了  
New眼睁睁的看着自己的蛋糕就这么飞走了生气气的看着Tay“你干嘛！”  
Tay拿起刚刚Earth去厨房拿出来的意面放到New面前，再拍拍他的头“乖，把这个吃了”  
好久没有被“爱抚”过脑袋的New霎时间反应不过来，眨眨眼咬了口一面  
！！！！所有物件被这一幕吓到了，我们家王子竟然！！吃主食了！！！这是什么天神救兵！！！竟然让我们家王子吃面！！！！  
喜大普奔  
“Nong，好吃吗？”Tay低头对上了New黑亮的眼珠，他的眼睛大大的，亮亮的，像是装载着无数的星星  
“……嗯”还好现在的New有厚厚软软的一层毛遮住，不然大家可以看到一个红透了的北极熊  
古怪，很古怪  
诺大的餐厅弥漫着一股迷之沉默，主要是坐在前面的那两个人突然出现了一堵谁都掺合不进去的结界——即使他们什么都没说  
“爸比，怎么回事啊”Gun悄咪咪的问  
“别问，问就是爱情来了”Off吹熄了自己的烛火  
Godji和Theniti对看一眼，从彼此眼中看到了呃…Godji很满意，但是Theniti没由来的很不爽  
啊，爱情好像要来了啊  
Tay住了下来，房间就在New的对门  
Tay坐在床上还有点懵，他明明应该跟着母亲一起离开的，薅了薅头发，Tay想起了早上母亲和Theniti的话  
“Tay啊，不如你留在这里陪着New王子吧”Godji一脸慈爱的握着New的手，把自己的手搭在了毛茸茸的爪子上  
“啊？”Tay一脸无解  
“反正你回家好像也没什么可做的”还经常打烂东西  
“难道他在这里就有东西可做了吗”Theniti突然开口“他在这里也没什么可做的”  
怎么回事姐妹，你怎么突然对我家儿子诸多挑剔？？？  
没等Godji开口，Off碰了碰Gun使了个眼色，Gun立刻跳到Earth身上，搂着Theniti的茶壶柄“姥姥～Gun昨天不小心碰到了什么，好像卡住了我的零件卡卡声的，弄得Gun好不舒服哦，你帮Gun看一下吧，Earth走，我们进屋看”  
“等一下！@#¥%……&……%（”Theniti说了什么已经听不到了，Earth的轮子像是上了润滑油一样滑远了  
Godji看着老友走远了，继续转头对着Tay说“Tay啊，王子一个熊在城堡太危险了，你看，这里都没有人可以保护他，你就留下来陪着王子呗，而且我想王子也需要有人陪着他嘛，不然天天吃不好也没人管”  
天天吃不好？？P’Podd有话想说，但是不敢  
“啊…”Tay有些为难，转头正好对上了北极熊那双看似无辜至极的大眼睛  
啊......好像真的好可怜哦...  
个屁  
他怎么会觉得那只熊会可怜！！！  
这只熊每天闲着没事就想着怎么捉弄自己看自己炸毛，还经常蹦到自己身上要他背着在城堡里巡逻，你还小吗？？！！你这么大只还要人背背羞不羞啊！！  
好生气真的好生气！！可是每一次他要生气的时候这只熊就发挥了他天生的，还加了puff的卡X兰大眼睛看着自己，搞得好像他做了什么十恶不赦的事情委屈他了！  
“Tay～”又来了  
“Tay～～”不想理他  
“Tay～～～”  
“干嘛！”  
“Tay～～～～”  
“有话就说！”  
“Tay～～～～～”这次不仅仅是开口了，还上手了，问，被一只熊抱着的时候有什么感觉吗？  
Tay可以回答这个问题，软软的，香香的还有着一股奶油味…奶油味？  
“你又偷吃蛋糕了！？”  
“呃…”完了，刚刚偷吃完没擦干净嘴  
“今天不是说好了不能再吃了吗？”  
“可是我饿～”  
“中午才刚刚吃过呢！”  
“别生气啦～”北极熊笑眯眯的看着他，拿鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸“下次不吃不吃好不好～”  
感受到绒毛蹭在自己的脸上，Tay的心跳瞬间加速跳动，脸也红黑红黑的  
“下次不可以咯”  
“嗯！”下次还敢  
“乖”摸摸他的脑袋，任他蹭着自己的肩膀  
“你真好～”  
被夸的人低头不好意思的笑了笑  
“啧啧啧”躲在窗帘后面的Off晃了晃脑袋  
“爸比？怎么了？”  
“你闻到了吗宝宝”  
闹钟嗅了嗅没闻到，打开自己的钟表玻璃再嗅了嗅，还是没闻到  
“傻宝宝，是恋爱的酸臭味啊～”  
自从Tay来了城堡以后，城堡处处都充满了欢乐  
昨天看着New拿着从厨房偷出来的芒果布丁到处躲着Tay  
今天看着Tay背着一只熊上跳下窜的在城堡里玩骑马  
明天看着他们两窝在图书馆里和乐融融的讨论着别人都听不懂的学术题  
后天就可以看到他们又为了多吃点蔬菜吵起来  
日子这么过着好像也是不错的，直到Tay那天去New的房间喊他起床的时候不小心碰倒了放在桌上的玫瑰花  
他看着那朵玫瑰花掉落了一片花瓣，本来就没有几片花瓣的玫瑰又变小了  
“你在干嘛？”睡眼惺忪的New下意识的趴在了Tay的背，蹭了蹭的问  
“如果玫瑰花掉完了，你以后都变不回来了吗？”  
“嗯？”New眯开一只眼，看了眼快谢的玫瑰，不甚在意的闭起眼“嗯，是啊”  
“你不想变回人吗？”  
“想又怎么样，不想又怎么样”New直起身，看着房间墙上挂着的那幅肖像，是他十八岁生辰前夕画的，可是久到他好像都不认识了  
“真爱谁知道要去哪里找”  
“不能这样”Tay皱了皱眉头，转过身“要找到”  
New看着Tay认真的样子，眼里的睡意散了只听他开口问“那要怎么找”  
这好像有点让人发愁，New从来没有离开过城堡，现在他变成北极熊出门还有可能被抓走做实验…这可怎么办呢  
“噗嗤”New看着他发愁的脸笑了  
“Tay”New捧着他的脸要他看着自己“现在才来找真爱太迟啦，除非…一见钟情，但是不是所有真爱都可以一见钟情的”  
说完，New朝他笑了笑“昨天镇上又送了两本新书，要一起去看看吗？”  
Tay愣了愣，随即点点头“好”  
New以为，Tay已经放弃给他找真爱的时候，城堡在一个日落黄昏之时却热闹起来  
New站在楼梯看着很久没有布满人的大厅突然站着不少的妙龄少女，一个个花枝招展的  
“怎么回事？”New抓住路过的Gun  
“呃..”Gun疑惑“P’Tay没有告诉你吗？今天他把他小镇上的女孩子都邀到城堡里了”  
“啊？”  
“他说，或许你的真爱就在里面呢”  
“蛤？”  
“New！”正在呆滞的时候，New听到了Tay对他的呼喊，只见他跑过来拉着他的手走向人群  
“怎么样？”Tay踮起脚朝着他的耳朵问  
“什么怎么样？”  
“有没有喜欢的对象？”  
“蛤？”  
没等Tay再问他什么，New已经被女孩子们包围起来了，大家都好奇的看着他，这让New非常不自在，这种不自在在某一个女孩子上手摸它的毛的时候上升到极点  
New拍开她的手转头就跑了  
“New？！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊好可爱啊！！”  
Tay无措的看着那群女孩子追着New的背影往花园跑去，也跟着跑出去  
“呆子”目睹全程的Off冷漠的开口“真是个呆子”  
女孩子们追着New跑到后花园，在进入迷宫后迷了路，很不幸的，那个在城堡已经住了一段时间的Tay也一起迷了路，但是这不妨碍Tay爬树丛离开这个鬼地方  
Tay好不容易爬出来后就往New的房间跑，想要进门，门却从里面反锁了，这是以前没有过的，New的房间，Tay从来都是来去自如的  
敲了敲门“New？你在里面吗？”  
没反应  
“New～”  
“New～～”  
“New～～～”  
只听门闷闷的发出一声响“烦死了！别挠门了！”  
“New！”又不理人了  
“New～～”  
“New～～理一下我啦～”  
“干嘛！”  
“你开门嘛～”  
“不想给你开门！”  
“Newwiee～开开门好不好～”  
“New～Nong New～Newwiee～～Yai Nong～”Tay变着法子喊他  
门被打开，只见北极熊面无表情的看着他，然后转身就回房了  
“New～”Tay关上门，走到北极熊旁边  
他看着北极熊坐在床边，窝在角落，大大只的却显得可怜兮兮  
“New，你是不是生气了？”  
“对”  
“……”这么直接的吗  
沉默，Tay小心翼翼的摸上了New的脑袋，看他没有回避，一下一下的抚摸着  
“对不起呐…我只是不想你永远都这样…我想你能找到你的真爱然后变回来”  
“…”  
“New～”Tay抱着北极熊“不要生气啦”  
“我不喜欢这样”  
“好，我现在就叫她们走”顿了顿，Tay再小心问“那个……那你有觉得谁有让你心动吗？”  
New一个眼刀瞟向Tay，看得Tay有点怂  
New勾了勾嘴角，笑得没什么温度  
“你怎么就知道我喜欢的是女孩子”New看着他“万一我的真爱是男孩子呢”  
Tay张了张嘴，半天说不出一句话  
New看着他的表情得意一笑  
“原来是这样…”  
笑容僵硬  
“那我知道了”  
你知道什么了？？？  
New疑惑的看着他自己喃喃自语的站起来离开他的房间  
等第二天看着满厅的英俊少年，New真不知道该夸Tay拉皮条…不是，呼朋唤友的能力一流还是该暴打他一顿  
Off跳上New的肩头晃着脑袋“你告诉他你喜欢男人哦”  
“……”  
“他可真是个呆子”  
“……”  
“诶，那边那个长得还不错”  
斜了Off一眼  
“给你做个参考嘛”  
“滚”  
Off施施然退场，Tay已经走上前来拉着他去见他的朋友们  
“这是Lee，Oba，Nanon和Frist，我和他们说过你的事情，他们很愿意帮忙的”  
“……”这个要怎么帮忙？？你以为是隔壁少了把葱来借呢？  
New点点头就当是打过招呼了然后大家就开始沉默  
俗话说的好，不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中死亡  
很明显爆发才是正道  
New转身就走了，本来想回房，路上却杀出了个人  
来人是刚刚Off说长得还不错的人  
“你好”他笑了笑，笑起来很温柔的样子“我叫kay”  
“……”New愣了愣，随即也对着他笑了笑“你好”  
“我…我一直很仰慕您…王子殿下，这次能来城堡见你..我真的很高兴！”  
“谢谢”New听到他的话，笑容更加亲切  
“王子殿下，如果你不介意，”他从怀里掏出一个小小的包裹“我听说你很喜欢吃甜点，这是我自己做的小饼干，我，我想亲手送给你”  
New的第六感告诉自己，背后有人一直看着自己  
“谢谢”New伸手去接，有人比自己更快的接过  
只见Tay按住了New的手，眼里似乎闪着些说不清道不明的情感  
“不好意思”Tay冷着脸看着Kay“他今天能吃甜品的份额用完了，抱歉”  
“我能吃！”  
“你不能！”  
两人的争吵让整个大厅安静下来  
“你管我”New开口  
“我管你”Tay回答  
两人似乎都忍着怒火，New甩开他的手，Tay下一秒又握住  
New抿了抿嘴，由着他握住然后拖着他离开大厅往自己房间走  
两位主人公走了，Off出来赶人“不好意思啊各位，让大家白来一趟了啊！下次婚宴再请大家来吃饭啊！”  
房间里的氛围没有想象中的紧张，New自从进了房间就冷静下来了，好像没有发生过什么事一样  
“New..”  
“呆子”  
“啊？”  
“我不是谁都可以”北极熊抱着胳膊“你听好了，我喜欢的人，会记得我爱吃什么不爱吃什么，即使他不喜欢吃也会陪我吃，知道那样东西吃多了对身体不好也会让我吃一口然后他把剩下的全部吃完；我喜欢的人会对我生气，但是只要我难过他会立刻陪在我身边，我喜欢的人会和我有共同语言，听得懂我每一句话，能明白我说的玩笑，最重要的是，我喜欢的人，要有能承受我重量的后背！”  
北极熊看着眼前的手掰着手指一项项的数，最后抬头傻笑“呃，好像没几个人可以诶”  
“那就是有人可以”  
“我咯”傻笑着，也不知道是真傻还是假傻  
“你喜欢我你早说嘛”Tay有些不好意思的低头捶了New一拳  
“……”这少男怀春的样子是怎么回事  
Tay摸了摸鼻子看了他一眼又低头  
“你给我正常点！”New一爪子拍他身上  
“嗷！New！很痛！”  
无力扶额，New选择转过身不看他，可是即使不看他，背后的人用他的手指轻轻戳着自己也搅得他心乱  
抖抖肩膀“别戳了”  
“那你喜不喜欢我嘛”  
“……”  
“New～”  
“……”  
“Yai Nong～”  
New转身看着他，微微抬了抬头  
“你怎么不自己过来试一下”  
下一秒，就被人捧着脸颊，留下一吻  
最后一片花瓣落尽前，得到真爱之吻就可以变回原来的样子  
白色的绒毛不见了，New变回原来的样子了，只是原来穿在北极熊身上的衣服有点大，变回人之后松松垮垮的搭在身上，遮不住那白里透红的皮肤  
“哦咦！把衣服穿好！”  
Tay上手给New整理衣服，却被他捧着脸看着  
“好看吗？”New笑眯眯的问  
Tay拉下他的手，抚摸着New的脸“有点不习惯”  
“不习惯什么？”  
“没有毛”  
......我看你是挨打挨得少  
城堡里的人都变回原来的样子，为了庆祝魔咒解除，城堡再一次举行盛大的舞会  
这次还把Tay的小镇上的朋友都邀请过来了  
站在楼上看着楼下欢声笑语，Tay和New相视一笑  
“咳咳，打断一下两位眉目传情”Off和Gun站在他两背后“是这样的，我们要请一下假”  
“请假？请什么假？”New疑惑，这刚变回来他们两要请什么假？  
“婚假”  
“蛤？”  
“哦，对了，不仅仅是我们，还有负责厨房的Podd和Earth，负责服装的Alice和Arm，还有以下省略196对，都是要请婚假的，请您过目”说着，双手奉上了写满名字的纸张  
“感情就算变成家具你们也没闲着嘛…”  
“这不是也不能出门嘛，整天无所事事的在城堡还不如谈恋爱是不是？”  
“Alice和Arm我能理解，这Podd和Earth？一个负责厨房一个负责大厅跑腿的怎么就？”  
“哦，Podd和Earth，还得是因为您经常要吃甜品，才让Earth和Podd有那么多机会相处呢，我替他们两谢谢您叻”  
“行吧，我同意了”  
“谢谢殿下”  
“我还没说完呢”  
“咋了？”  
“可以请婚假，不过得等我和Tay的婚礼结束以后才放假”  
“这您放心”Off胸有成竹的笑了笑“您是想现在结婚呢还是过两天结婚呢？反正呢，Alice的衣服是早就做好几套放在衣帽间了，厨房里面Podd也准备好大量的食材随时准备开宴，院子里的花为了您的婚礼也早早备下了，车库里的马车也翻新了，马也壮壮的，啊，还有聘礼，我们也准备好了，是什么时候送过去呢？”  
Tay和New听得一愣一愣的，最后New憋不住笑出声“Off，我真的该给你涨工资了”  
“我也是这么觉得的”Off不客气的笑笑“那，什么时候办婚礼呢？”  
New看了看Tay，手肘碰了碰他  
“啊…”Tay回过神，摸摸鼻子“那，择日不如撞日，就今天吧”  
“好叻～”Off拍拍手“朋友们开工啦！”  
发生了什么事情，很遗憾，New和Tay没看到，因为他两被突然出现的Arm和Alice一人一个拉走去换衣服，等再一次出来的时候，整个大厅已经布满了白色的玫瑰花，粉蓝粉红的丝带挂满了大厅，桌子上摆着一个六层的大蛋糕，Godji和Theniti站在红毯上看着他们走下来  
“我的孩子，以后就要辛苦你了，他要是欺负你，你就跟妈妈说啊”Godji拍了拍New的手，啊，这个倒霉孩子终于嫁出去了  
“你敢欺负我的孩子，我就让你好看”Theniti看着Tay，把New的手交到了Tay手上，最后还是没忍住抱着New哭起来“我的孩子啊，你一定要幸福啊”  
两人站在蛋糕前接受着大家的祝福，为彼此带上了戒指，在上帝面前交换了最诚挚的吻，并许下一生的诺言  
从此以后，王子和王子过上了幸福快乐的生活，可喜可贺


End file.
